Siding With the Enemy
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: It's a Logan/Jean/Scott story...


~*Author*~ Jean Grey  
~*Title*~ Siding with the Enemy  
~*Disclaimer*~ I didn't make these characters up and it's based partly on the movie. So I'm disclaiming now, I don't own the rights to these characters! =)  
~*'Ship*~ Scott/Jean/Wolvie  
  
~*Feedback*~ Definitely! I live for it!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What? Are you going to tell me to stay away from your girl now?"  
  
Scott stared at Logan. He wasn't going to let this guy get to him. He wasn't going to let him waltz in here and get in between him and Jean. They stared each other down for a while before Scott gathered his temper and calmly said to Logan,   
  
"If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl."  
  
Logan had not been expecting that answer. His face showed it and Scott smiled smugly. He turned around to leave the room but not before calling over his shoulder, "Oh, and Logan?"  
  
Logan glared up at him. "What."  
  
"Stay away from my girl."  
  
Logan retreated back into his room while Scott went to go look for Jean. The nerve of that guy, thought Scott. Who does he think he is anyway? Jean loved him and that was that. He couldn't "take" her from him. Could he?  
  
The more Scott thought about it, the less confident he became. He had to admit that when Logan, or "Wolverine" as he was often called, arrived at the mansion, there had been something about him. Something mysterious and edgy that could easily sway the interests of his love over to the other side. No! Stop it, he told himself. Jean loved him. Jean was engaged to HIM. Not Logan. So if all the signs were in his favor, why did he still feel so insecure and intimidated?  
  
~*~  
  
Logan slammed the door, barely catching Scott on the way out. "Stay away from my girl," he mimicked with a sneer. Out of habit, he shot out his claws, ready to fight anyone that bothered him. He paced his room, hunched over in deep thought, mumbling to himself. He finally suppressed the urge to tear Scott into little pieces with his claws. No, that wouldn't be good. He wanted to make a good impression on Jean, not scare her so that she wouldn't come near him.  
  
He thought up many different scenarios in which to "entice" the doctor, but none which seemed too plausible. She'd be a challenge. He liked challenges, though he already knew he had gotten to her. He could sense the chemistry between them, just that she didn't want to admit it. You're not the only one that can sense things, Doctor Grey, he thought.  
  
Plopping himself down on the edge of his bed, he smiled at Scott's final words to him. "Wise ass."  
  
~*~  
  
Jean had left when Scott found her and Logan in his room. He had wanted her to read his mind, though she was certain she didn't want to know what he was thinking. Relief had swept over her when Scott walked in, wondering what they were doing. She left the two guys to discuss whatever, and had gone off to see how Rogue was adjusting to this new environment.  
  
She wondered if they were done talking yet. She had just left Rogue's room and figured she'd try to look for Scott. After wandering through a few rooms, she finds him sitting on one of the steps in the classroom where Storm usually teaches. It was empty now, except for Scott's hunched over body.  
  
"Scott? Are you alrite?" she asked, tentatively approaching him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
She couldn't help but notice the coldness in his voice. "C'mon, you can tell me... what is it?"  
  
Scott sighed. There was no use in hiding is insecurities from her. "You'd never go for someone like Logan would you?" he blurted out.  
  
"Logan?? Of course not, I'm with you. Is that what this is all about? Scott, that's crazy. I'm engaged to you. I love you. Not Logan."  
  
Scott still didn't look convinced but he managed a smile for her anyway. "Yeah, okay. C'mon, I gotta teach my class now." He got up and walked out of the room, with Jean trailing not so far behind him.  
  
Her own words echoed through her ears. She was with SCOTT. She loved SCOTT. So why couldn't she get Logan out of her mind?   
  



End file.
